


El amor es dulce

by Sissy2D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Brock Rumlow is a shit, Competition, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endearments, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mutual Pining, Non betaed, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Threats of Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy2D/pseuds/Sissy2D
Summary: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?Era una locura querer competir y ganar un lugar en la Feria Anual de Emprendedores de su preparatoria, en donde el gran premio sería financiar la apertura de un pequeño local, no importaba el rubro. Ese día estaría lleno no solo de sus maestros y directivos, si no de personas realmente interesadas en las ideas innovadoras de jóvenes estudiantes, con la promesa de contribuir económicamente a cumplir sus sueños.Varias risas y murmullos alcanzaron su oído derecho, (del cual todavía conservaba el 50% de audición), y de los que pudo rescatar cosas como:Un perdedor.Un don nadie.Un marica.Discretamente, se re-ajustó su aparato auditivo en la oreja izquierda, bajando el volumen para no seguir escuchando tanta ofensa. Eso lo mantuvo parado haciendo fila por otros 15 minutos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	El amor es dulce

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love is Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819276) by [Sissy2D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy2D/pseuds/Sissy2D)



> Ok, después de haber tenido unas semanas espantosas, quise escribir este pequeño one-shot fic como forma de catarsis.  
> No, no me he olvidado de Count Your Blessings, ya se está cocinando el capítulo 4. Espérenlo muy pronto.  
> No tengo un Beta Reader, así es que todos los errores si, son míos :)  
> Es el primer Stucky fic que publico en Español. Espero les guste.

Steve nunca se había sentido tan inseguro de su estatura ni de su apariencia física. Apenas alcanzaba el 1.63 y el hecho de estar rodeado de gente más alta que él en ese momento, lo hacía sentirse intimidado. Su delgadez era para considerarse, y aunque comía regularmente nunca lograba verse saludable. Era pálido gracias a su herencia irlandesa por parte de su madre y sus grandes ojos azules trataban de brillar a pesar de estar escondidos detrás de esos grandes y oscuros armazones.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? 

Era una locura querer competir y ganar un lugar en la Feria Anual de Emprendedores de su preparatoria, en donde el gran premio sería financiar la apertura de un pequeño local, no importaba el rubro. Ese día estaría lleno no solo de sus maestros y directivos, si no de personas realmente interesadas en las ideas innovadoras de jóvenes estudiantes, con la promesa de contribuir económicamente a cumplir sus sueños.

Steve era bastante reservado en sus gustos y convicciones, lo era todavía más con sus habilidades y “gracias”. El único que sabía de su “don” en la cocina haciendo pasteles y demás postres, era su amigo Sam Wilson.

Fue de hecho Sam quien lo empujó a inscribirse como un participante más antes de que se acabara el plazo esa semana.

_ Quien sabe, Rogers. Tal Vez puedas ganar.  _ Se lo decía en tono de broma pero tratando de convencerlo para que se decidiera de una vez.  _ Será como el programa Shark Tank, ¿sabes?, tienes el talento, sólo tienes que venderlo ¡y listo! Todo un hombre de negocios, empoderado y-  _ Steve le dio un puñetazo en son de juego en el hombro para callarlo.

Finalmente, le tomó la palabra y ahí estaba, haciendo fila para registrar sus stand.

Varias risas y murmullos alcanzaron su oído derecho, (del cual todavía conservaba el 50% de audición), y de los que pudo rescatar cosas como:

Un perdedor.

Un don nadie.

Un marica.

Discretamente, se re-ajustó su aparato auditivo en la oreja izquierda, bajando el volumen para no seguir escuchando tanta ofensa. Eso lo mantuvo parado haciendo fila por otros 15 minutos.

No es que él tuviera mucha confianza de ganar el primer lugar (diablos, ni siquiera el segundo o el tercero) sin embargo, el probarse a sí mismo que podría hacerlo era más que suficiente. Además, quien sabe...igual y podía ganar y empezar desde el último año de su preparatoria a ser un emprendedor como le decía Wilson.

Mientras la fila avanzaba, soñaba con los ojos abiertos como sería su local, seguramente sería pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, colgaría algunas pinturas y bosquejos que había hecho en su tiempo libre como decoración, tendría un par de sillones minimalistas, unas lámparas colgantes con luz cálida y bancos de madera en la barra principal. En el mostrador podrían verse sus postres, puestos a la venta en mismo día de su elaboración, pondría música instrumental, tal vez clásica, o ¿era lo  _ indie _ lo que estaba de moda?

“¡Hey! ¿no te vas a mover?” una voz áspera irrumpió su soñar despierto.

Steve volvió a la realidad después de un brusco empujón hacia la mesa de registro. Dubitativo, dió unos cuantos pasos al frente y tomando una bocanada de aire, se irguió y miró con detenimiento a la persona quien estaba detrás de la logística. Era Carol Danvers. ¡Gracias a Dios! El sólo pensar que pudiera ser Rumlow o Rollins registrando a los participantes le hacía retorcer el estómago. Ambos eran unos acosadores, con quienes ya había tenido roces en el pasado y terminado en la enfermería un par de veces con un ojo morado.

“¿Nombre?" preguntó Carol.

“Rogers, Steven Rogers,” dijo Steve con voz firme.

“Muy bien Steven Rogers, dime ¿con qué tipo de proyecto vas a competir?”

“Eh, ¿muffins?” Steve sintió que se subía el color a la cara.

“¿Muffins? ¿Lo estas dudando o pensando mejor? Tienes que darme el giro de tu empresa, Rogers,” explicó Carol sin perder la paciencia.

“No, eh, estoy diciendo que concursaré con muffins- con repostería. El giro de mi empresa sería repostería”

Danvers anotaba la información en un talón y mientras lo hacía, Steve volteaba a ver hacia todos lados. El salón de ingeniería eléctrica era el menos indicado para tener a muchas personas haciendo fila, plagado de cables, pinzas, paneles y computadoras entre otros equipos que Steve no reconocía y sin aire acondicionado en pleno inicio de verano, hacía que la espera fuera algo exasperante. 

De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse por completo y azotarse contra la pared.

“Oye Danvers, ¿ya terminaste? Necesito que me des una mano con esto,” alguien gritó a todo pulmón.

Steve volteó tan rápido la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido, que sus lentes por poco y se caen al suelo.

_ Oh, Dios. Era Bucky Barnes. _

Bucky Barnes cargando lo que parecía una computadora en partes, de la cual colgaban cables negros y azules.

Bucky Barnes con su casi 1.80 de estatura, cuerpo esbelto pero con musculos en brazos y muslos.

Bucky Barnes con su sonrisa pícara, sus ojos azul-grisáceo y su cabello color chocolate alzado un media cola de caballo.

Ese Bucky Barnes...jefe del grupo de ingeniería del último año de la preparatoria y de quien se decía que tenía muchas oportunidades si aplicara para estudiar en el famoso MIT.

“Dame chance, ¿quieres? me pusieron en el stand del registro hoy,” Danvers replicó.

“¿Quién?” la voz de Bucky sonaba molesta.

“¡Tú sabes bien quién...me trae entre ceja y ceja!” Carol gritó finalizando la conversación.

Terminado su talón, Steve tomó la parte inferior y la desprendió quedándose con su número de registro y otros detalles.

Saliendo del lugar, pudo ver a lo lejos en el pasillo la silueta de Bucky tratando de hacer malabares con tanta cosa que cargaba en brazos. 

Steve dió un suspiro, y movió la cabeza.

Probablemente, Barnes jamás le daría siquiera una mirada de reojo. Con el talón todavía en la mano, Steve salió de la escuela y esperó el bus que lo llevaría a casa; iban a dar las 4:00 pm, lo que le daba tiempo de hacer sus deberes y relajarse antes de poder pensar en qué postres hacer y cómo decorar su stand.

* * *

A dos semanas antes de la Feria de emprendedores, Steve estaba hecho bolas. Tenía escrito un una libreta los posibles postres que podría hacer para ganarse a los jueces de la competencia y sin embargo, a ninguno lo consideraba tan bueno para darle la victoria.

6 días antes del evento, Steve tenía el montaje, un stand sencillo: hecho a base de una pequeña estructuctura de madera barnizada de blanco la cual estaría recubierta de lonas con su logo, sus banderines con colores acuarela colgarían de los 4 postes de la estructura, y un mantel de plástico resistente (que él mismo pintó) cubriría el tablón que serviría como mesa. 

¡Qué bueno que había tomado el taller de carpintería el año pasado!

Lo más difícil ahora era pensar en sus postres. 

Luego de mucho indagar en sitios como Pinterest, decidió que se arriesgaría co una variedad de muffins, entre los que destacarían unos de trufas de chocolate, unos de zanahoria con nuez (esos serían glaseados), unos de duraznos con crema, unos de limón y los famosos Rainbow Muffins tamaño jumbo, al fin y al cabo estaban en Junio, mes del Orgullo Gay. Para complementar, haría unos brownies de crema de maní (sorpresivamente buenos al final de tanta experimentación) y unas donitas de canela y azúcar.

Steve pasó horas en la cocina de su mamá horneando todo, un día antes de la presentación; cuidó cada detalle, cada capacillo, cada muffin glaseado. Cortó los brownies con cuidado y los montó sobre charolas desechables de plástico que también decoró con pintura comestible. Era bastante ingenioso. Las donitas fueron puestas en contenedores transparentes. Si bien le iba, podría incluso vender sus postres, así es que pensó en bolsitas muy monas para envolver cada una de sus creaciones.

Steve estaba motivado y muerto de miedo al mismo tiempo, y esperó ansiosamente al día siguiente.

* * *

Para las 3:00 pm, Steve había llegado al estadio de fútbol americano de su escuela, donde los demás stands también se colocarían. Había pasado el registro y se disponía con Sam a bajar la estructura de madera de la camioneta de su amigo cuando Brock Rumlow se acercó a ellos.

“Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Steve ‘Mariposón’ Rogers con su tiendita de curiosidades,” dijo Brock en tono burlón.

“Déjalo en paz, Rumlow,” sugirió Sam

“¿Ah si, quien me lo ordena? ¿Tú Wilson… tú y quién más?” Brock se irguió, sacando el pecho y tomando la postura de bravucón que lo caracterizaba.

“Oye... Rumlow, si estás aquí para que te haga descuento especial en la compra de los Rainbow Muffins Jumbo que le regalarás a Rollins, no te preocupes, tengo muuuuchos que venderte-” Steve enfatizó riendo de buena gana lo que lo tomó desprevenido al momento que sintió las manos de Rumlow tomarlo por las solapas de su camisa nueva y ponerlo a su altura, dejando a Steve de puntas en el suelo.

“¡Hey, HEY! Rumlow, déjalo ya...Ya basta,” gritó Sam, abalanzándose contra Rumlow e impidiendo que le propinara tremenda golpiza justo el día de la Feria. “Vete de aquí, antes de que llame a Fury y te ponga en actividades extra curriculares por tu mala actitud.”

“Maldito seas, Rogers...ésta me la pagarás,” Brock se alejaba sin dejar de maldecir a Steve una y otra vez.

“¡Qué tipo! Creo que jamás se va a corregir. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado en detención con actividades extra curriculares este ciclo escolar, eh?…Increíble,” exclamó Sam.

Steve solo asentó la cabeza tratando de acomodar la camisa que Rumlow le había jalado y los lentes que estaban de lado.

* * *

  
  


Eran las 4:00 pm y Steve tenía un nudo en el estómago. En media hora empezaría el evento. Sólo era cuestión de esperar, poner su mejor cara y venderle a los miembros del jurado su idea/talento para hornear, y quizás venderle uno que otro muffin, brownie o donita a los asistentes.

Miraba inquieto hacia otros lados, hacia otros stands: había cosas interesantes, innovadoras, algunas otras no tanto. 

Steve solo pensaba en que, si ganaba, podría empezar su negocio y ayudarle a su mamá con los gastos de la casa. 

Fue tanto el soñar que no se dió cuenta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rumlow, Rollins y Jasper Sitwell tiraron el tablón de madera en donde sus muffins y brownies estaban montados. No obstante a eso, una vez en el suelo, los pisaron hasta deshacerlos riéndose a carcajadas.

La vista de Steve se nubló y salió de su stand tratando de detenerlos, tratando de salvar sus postres… pero era inutil. Mientras más gritaba para que se detuvieran, con más saña destrozaban sus cosas. Eran 3 contra uno.

Vió su estructura de madera hecha pedazos, sus servilletas, sus bolsitas para envolver, regadas en el césped, sus coloridos Rainbow Muffins embarrados por doquier. 

Steve se negaba a llorar en frente de todos pero aquello era realmente vergonzoso. Se sentía tan mal, tan impotente...

“¿Los vendes ahora Rogers? Puedo comprarte todo, ya que la mercancía está dañada no tendrás más opción que venderlos a un 70% de descuento o incluso regalarlos…” Rumlow se reía sarcásticamente de su desgracia.

Una sombra alta se acercaba a ellos. Steve no se había dado cuenta que entre la trifulca había perdido hasta sus lentes, por lo que fué difícil vislumbrar quién era hasta que escuchó el estallido de la voz del Director Fury.

“Rumlow, ¿pero qué demonios has hecho? ¿quién te crees que eres, eh? Sabes que esto traerá consecuencias, no solo para ti, sino también para tus amiguitos. Los tres…¡A MI OFICINA, AHORA!” gritaba Fury alejándose de aquella terrible escena.

Steve se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, tratando de buscar a tientas sus lentes. Cuando finalmente los encontró, se los puso y pudo ver que intacto, a escaso medio metro de él, estaba un contenedor de donitas aún cerrado. Lo agarró con fuerza, se paró y corrió.

Abandonó el campo de fútbol corriendo sin importarle que le diera un ataque de asma.

Corrío de la vergüenza que sentía al imaginar las caras y los murmullos de la gente alrededor.

Corrió y no se detuvo hasta que vio una banca fuera de la escuela y se sentó de golpe. Fue ahí cuando se permitió por fin llorar, quitándose los lentes y restregándose los ojos con los dedos de una mano mientras que la otra sostenía fuertemente su contenedor lleno de donitas de canela azucarada.

Sus suspiros llenos de tristeza se comenzaron a convertir en un ataque de asma. Sacando un inhalador de su bolsillo derecho, aspiró 3 veces y trató de controlarse, sin embargo las lágrimas no se detenían. Su corazón latía rápido y sentía que se quebraba a cada segundo.

Intentó una vez más, respirando hondo y tratando de poner su mente en blanco.

Una vez que su respiración se normalizó, se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y se colocó los lentes.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro e inmediatamente se cubrió la cara esperando un golpe o un jalón.

“Oye, lo siento...no quería asustarte...sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Pude ver a lo lejos lo que Rumlow te hizo...no, no tengo otra intención más que saber si estás bien o si puedo ayudarte, te lo juro.” Bucky Barnes dijo con voz suave.

_ OH POR DIOS _ , pensó Steve. Bucky Barnes estaba ahí con él.  _ ¿Por qué? _

Steve parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin creer a quien tenía cerca.

Tomando la iniciativa, Bucky, se sentó con mucha cautela a lado de Steve, esperando a que el rubio pudiera formar palabra alguna.

Steve se re acomodó los lentes y se hizo a un lado, poniendo distancia. Seguía sosteniendo como tabla de salvación su contenedor con donitas.

Después de unos segundos de silencio total (excepto por un que otro suspiro lloroso de Steve) Bucky se decidió a hablar.

“Soy Bucky,” dijo el ojiazul extendiendo su mano. “Bucky Barnes”

“Sí, sé quien eres.” Steve estrechó su mano cálida “Me llamo-”

“Steve, Steve Rogers. Yo también sé quien eres.” sonrió Bucky sinceramente.

_ ¿En serio? No podía ser que alguien como Bucky Barnes supiera quién era él y menos que estuviera ahí con él para asegurarse de su bienestar, pensó. _

Bucky rió ligeramente. Era un risa muy melodiosa.

“Bueno, supongo que sí sé quien eres y qué estoy aquí para asegurarme que estés bien.” replicó Bucky.

_ Cielo santo, ¿Lo había dicho en vez de pensarlo? ¡Qué vergüenza! Ojalá que se lo tragara la tierra, por que para más verguenzas él ya no estaba. _

Steve volteo la cabeza para evitar ser visto.

“Nada de eso Steve, lo que pasó en el campo de fútbol fue lamentable, e inaceptable. Nadie tiene derecho a agredir a los demás. El Director Fury tomará cartas en el asunto. Espero que expulsen a esos tres definitivamente de una vez.” expresó Bucky con seriedad.

_ DEMONIOS, lo había vuelto a hacer. Su filtro cabeza-boca estaba dañado. _

Sintió como el color se le subía a las mejillas. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar regresar a ver Bucky y pensar detenidamente en sus palabras, aprovechando para admirar su bella cara.

Bucky volvió a sonreír, bajó la mirada hacia el contenedor y le preguntó:

“¿Todavía están a la venta?”

“¿Qué?”

“Tus donitas de canela,” y sin dejar de sonreír le propuso “Te las compro todas, todo el contenedor.”

“No estás hablando en serio...”

“Claro que sí, tengo curiosidad por probarlas. Me han dicho que eres muy bueno en esto.”

“¿Quién?” Steve no daba con bola.

“Mmm, digamos que tenemos un amigo en común que me ha dicho maravillas sobre tus postres”

_ Sam. _

“¿Sam habla de mi- de mis postres contigo? Steve sintió que lo rojo de sus mejillas le bajaba hasta el cuello.

“¡Sip! De ti y de tus postres, lo que ha hecho cuestionarme todos estos años, el por qué nunca me había acercado a ti. Es curioso, sabes... durante muchas ocasiones en 8vo grado quise acercarme a ti, y cada vez me acobardaba en el momento en que me decidía a hacerlo. Luego en 9no grado empezaste a hacerte amigo de Wilson y eras inseparable con el. Para 10mo grado sabía que mis esperanzas eran nulas de ser tú amigo, pues Wilson acaparaba la mayor parte de tu tiempo. El año pasado, Wilson y yo empezamos a hablar durante un trabajo de equipo en la clase de Ciencias y fue ahí donde me platicaba sobre ti... sin embargo no podía saber con exactitud qué me detenía para hablarte...” admitió Bucky con un poco de pena, bajando nuevamente la mirada.

“¿Y- y ya lo resolviste, ya sabes por qué?” preguntó Steve con gran curiosidad, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

“Hmm, por tonto, por inseguro...” dijo Bucky en voz baja. Agarrando valor, su mirada se postró en los rasgos delicados de Steve y tentativamente subió la mano a la altura de su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con los nudillos. “Pero me gustaría remediarlo… si me lo permites.”

Steve se quedó estupefacto. 

La mano de Bucky no se quedó quieta hasta llegar a la oreja de Steve y acariciarla con todo y el aparato auditivo, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos y contuviera el aliento.

“Hey, Steve...Respira para mí, ¿por favor Stevie? Tranquilo, hey... no te forzaré a conocerme si no quieres, podemos ser ....conocidos solamente.”

Steve abrió de golpe los ojos y antes de que Bucky retirara su mano, éste la agarró y la sostuvo diciendo “Si, s- si quiero conocerte Bucky.”

Bucky sonrió ampliamente y llevó la mano de Steve a sus labios depositando un pequeño pero gentil beso, que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo.

“Eso me gustaría mucho.” finalizó Bucky.

Parándose de la banca, le ofreció a Steve su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Una vez ambos parados, Bucky entrelazó sus dedos con los de Steve dirigiéndolo al estacionamiento.

“¿Dónde vamos? preguntó Steve.

“Bueno, si te voy a comprar esas donas, que mejor que disfrutarlas con un café. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí en donde venden un café delicioso-”

“¿Cómo una cita? interrumpió Steve.

“Si… si, como una cita”

“Una cita conmigo…¿por qué? ¿estás seguro?”

Bucky dejó de caminar abruptamente y con él también Steve. “¿Por qué no habría de querer ir a una cita contigo, Stevie? Te he visto a la distancia por muchos años. Quiero una oportunidad de salir contigo.Por lo que sé -gracias a Sam- eres adorable y muy inteligente y-”

_ Sam! Sam le daría un ride a casa esa tarde, lo había olvidado.  _

“Pero... Sam me daría un ride a mi casa una vez que-” 

“Márcale a Sam, y dile que te he comprado todas tus donitas, que te llevaré a tomar un café y por ultimo a tu casa.” Bucky le explicó su plan con paciencia, mirándolo con ojos de ternura. 

Si en algún momento Steve pensó que Bucky era su crush (de hecho desde que iban en 6to grado) ahora estaba convencido que se enamoraría de él y de sus atenciones en un dos por tres.

“Si, de acuerdo...permíteme sacar mi celular...Ok aqui esta...a ver Sam, Sam, contacto de Sam… Mmm marcando…. Sam- Sam, hey escucha, fue un dia bastante- raro y - si, si- supongo que supiste lo de Rumlow, por cierto ¿dónde estabas?, bueno eso ya no importa, el hecho es que estoy en el estacionamiento con Bucky...Si, Bucky Barnes….y se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa; sé que tú me llevarías pero-” Sam lo interrumpió al otro lado de la línea.

Steve permaneció callado por unos instantes, asentando con la cabeza, como si Sam pudiera verlo. “De acuerdo Sam, gracias. Te marco luego,” y Steve colgó.

“¿Todo bien? preguntó Bucky, quien nunca le quitó los ojos de encima.

Viendo hacia arriba y notando por primera vez la diferencia de estatura, Steve asintió una vez más con la cabeza. “Si, todo bien”

“Ok, dulzura, pues vámonos”

Steve se sonrojó tanto que sentía la cara explotar al escuchar el nombre de cariño que le había dicho Bucky.

“¿Qué? ¿No te gusta “dulzura”? Es lo que más se acerca a ti, pero puedo decirte de otra manera: qué tal...hermoso, cariño, guapo, corazón, mi sol, mi luna, mi bebé-”

“Buckyyyyy!” Steve le dió un puñetazo en son de broma (sin dolo) en el brazo izquierdo tratando de esconder su cara en el pecho del castaño.

Bucky aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarlo (con todo y su contenedor) y darle un beso ligero a su cabello; no pudo evitar reír de buena gana cuando Steve trató de zafarse.

“Ok, ok, tendremos tiempo para eso...y más”

“¿Me lo prometes?” preguntó Steve con esperanza en sus ojos.

“Te lo prometo, Stevie,” y sin poderse contener un segundo más, al ver la hermosa carita llena de ilusión del objeto de su afecto, Bucky bajo su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Steve, haciendo que el rubio suspirara.

Steve nunca se hubiera imaginado que el mismo día que fué humillado ante tanta gente, también encontraría el amor en Bucky, y tal vez, sólo tal vez...eso borraría los penosos tragos amargos que había vivido.

Bien dicen, que el amor es dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, slice of life... in hell.  
> ¿Quién iba a pensar que Stevie encontraría el amor después de la desgracia?(y de nada más y nada menos que de su crush, el guapísimo Bucky)  
> Estoy pensando en traducirlo al Inglés, ¿qué les parece, les gustaría?  
> Kudos, comentarios, son más que bien recibidos.
> 
> ¿Ya leyeron Path of Love? es mi primer smut/one-shot fic en Inglés.


End file.
